Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to systems and methods for detecting prayer units while a device user is engaged in a prayer session comprising two or more prayer units, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining completion of each prayer unit and notifying the user, via the device, regarding completion of one or more prayer units.
Description of the Related Art
Activity tracking devices allow for tracking and monitoring a user's physical activity. For example, WO2011/028383 to Hoffman et al. discloses the collection and display of a user's athletic activity information while providing encouragement and maintaining the user's interest in continuing to perform the athletic activity. However, there has been no disclosure of systems, devices, or methods that are capable of tracking a user's prayer activity and providing the user with a detailed breakdown of the user's prayer activity.